


“我自有安排”

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, 个鬼, 斯内普想杀了邓不利多但他已经杀过了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “好，很好！”校长座椅后面的邓不利多肖像大声说，“现在，西弗勒斯，拿上那把宝剑吧！别忘了必须在有需要和有勇气的条件下才能拿到它——千万别让他知道是你拿去的！万一伏地魔读取哈利的思想，看到你在帮他——”……“不用担心，邓不利多，我自有安排……”
Relationships: Not A Romance - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	“我自有安排”

**Author's Note:**

> 跟“为什么斯内普要感谢罗恩”一同食用效果更佳

【“好，很好！”校长座椅后面的邓不利多肖像大声说，“现在，西弗勒斯，拿上那把宝剑吧！别忘了必须在有需要和有勇气的条件下才能拿到它——千万别让他知道是你拿去的！万一伏地魔读取哈利的思想，看到你在帮他——”

“我知道。”斯内普简单地说。他凑近了邓不利多的肖像，把它往外一拉。肖像打开了，露出藏在后面的一个洞，斯内普从里面拿出了格兰芬多的宝剑。

“你还是不肯告诉我为什么把宝剑交给波特这么重要，是吗？”斯内普说着，把一件旅行斗篷披在长袍外面。

“是的，确实如此，”邓不利多肖像说，“他会知道拿它派什么用场。西弗勒斯，千万小心，乔治。韦斯莱发生意外之后，他们对你的出现不会表示友好——”

斯内普在门边转过身。

“不用担心，邓不利多，”他冷冷地说，“我自有安排……”】

斯内普拎着剑在迪安森林腹地显形，靴子没进齐膝的积雪，正巧寒风吹过，树枝哆哆嗦嗦地把负重抖了他一头。

他，现在字面意义上要在这冰雪世界里寻觅勇气。

我自有安排，说起来容易。

制定好确实的计划前，随意走动不但浪费体力，而且会导致需要清理的痕迹大量增加。斯内普费劲地拔出脚，先施了防水防湿咒，以免雪水灌进鞋里，然后站在原地陷入沉思。

勇气。

他短暂地考虑了野生动物，熊或者蛇，把宝剑放在它们的巢穴里，这样要取得它必得鼓起勇气，运气不好还得搏斗一番——可能性很小，除非波特蠢到跳到冬眠的动物身上蹦迪。既练胆又安全，在一片森林里大概是最理想的选择。

斯内普转头四顾：白色的地面、白色的石头、白色的荒草，一切都是那么静谧无暇。

必须承认，他是充分利用动物材料的魔药大师，是惯于在钢索上行走的间谍，理想条件下也是能单挑猛兽的战士——但他TM不是猎人。在荒郊野外的厚重积雪下寻找凶兽的巢穴，而且还不能留下足迹，明显超纲。

天然的猛兽不行，那么魔法制造的呢？大型哺乳动物有点难，但在有限的时间里造出几条蟒蛇还是能办到的，把宝剑插在空地上，给变出的蛇下达守卫的指令——

不行，波特是蛇佬腔。根据现有记录，蛇佬腔即便对用咒语变出的蛇类也有足够的控制力，毫无挑战性，简直是拱手相让。

斯内普捏了捏鼻梁，开始由衷诅咒邓不利多丢给自己的这桩破事。

石中剑？那考验的只是力气，能量化勇气的魔法或许存在，但不在他有兴趣收集的范围里。

对了，分院帽。真正的格兰芬多永远能将宝剑从帽子里拔出来，格兰芬多的代名词就是勇气，把帽子往雪地里一丢，繁琐的勇气试炼环节就可直接省去了。

但那就意味着他得回校长办公室拿帽子，忍受满墙老且已死者的嘲笑，事后还得设法把帽子偷回去，否则就只好跟黑魔王解释明年只能人工分院的原因了。虽然黑魔王一直叫嚣着要去掉四学院安排，把霍格沃茨变成大号的斯莱特林，甚至邓不利多也给出过现有分院过于草率的评价，但斯内普还不打算以这种方式促进变革。

妈的。

又一阵寒风吹过，这次冷得锥心刺骨，要不是被宝剑占着一只手，斯内普没准会本能地抱住自己发抖。雪水还没跑进他靴子里，但外袍已经差不多湿透，拎剑的手也僵硬发麻。自然，巫师发明了用于保温、烘干衣物、防水防湿的种种咒语，然而应对恶劣天气唯一真正有效的办法永远都是——别出门瞎转悠，傻逼。

斯内普默默地将目光投向了那棵二度对他暴雪淋头的树，难得有缘，剑插在顶上让波特爬树怎么样？

不，正常人都会选择把树砍倒。

而且从地面看不到树顶，要完成这一操作意味着他得大半夜摸黑冒雪飞上去一次，把剑固定住，接着给提示的时候还要让守护神上去一次。

牝鹿上树。

斯内普换了只手拿剑，终于迈步开始走，再不活动他大小腿怕是会冻成一整根。回去一定得好好烤烤火，他的膝盖跟他一样不年轻了。

勇气，挑战。也许他可以叫一队人马，就那种没资格拿黑魔标记、成天在街上抓逃学小孩的三流货色，操纵宝剑捅穿其中一个人的大腿，用惨叫声把波特吸引过来。

……他真的有绝望到这种地步吗。

斯内普停下脚步，制止自己渐趋疯狂的思路。波特漏洞百出的行动是一回事，要是他主动暴露波特的位置，邓不利多准会咬掉他的头——尽管老家伙现在是幅画像，斯内普还是确定对方有得是办法。

他愤恨地踢了一脚积雪，雪粉溅在小腿皮肤上冻得他一个激灵，斯内普自认倒霉地把踢出的痕迹抹掉。

这时，不远处的一片空地吸引了他的注意。斯内普走近，只见那是林间一个冻结的小池塘，以此地地势和它的面积来说深不到哪儿去，但隔着厚厚的、朦胧的灰色冰盖望去，下边仿佛有噬人的巨口。

就这么定了。

斯内普冷笑一声，敲碎冰盖，把宝剑丢了进去。


End file.
